


Day 16 - Christmas Sweater

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Can I just say, without a doubt, that sweater is the most hideous thing I have ever seen?” Lydia asks, practically gagging as she stares at her girlfriend.





	Day 16 - Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> this can probably be in the same universe as yesterdays

“Can I just say, without a doubt, that sweater is the most hideous thing I have ever seen?” Lydia asks, practically gagging as she stares at her girlfriend. 

It is _horrifying_. There is never an occasion for bright green clothes, especially as the colour of a sweater. And pairing the bright green with 3D red fluffy balls that are supposed to be ornaments is practically a capital offense. The rest of the outfit does not help. Brown skinny jeans should not be a thing and the fact that there is an outfit black Converse can’t go with is news to Lydia. It’s all hideous.

“I’m a Christmas tree,” Cora offers as her explanation and Lydia just glares at her as her girlfriend smirks. “You like it?”

“You look like a half-dead Santa threw up on you after eating too much thrown out food while he was dumpster diving in the Grinch's apartment block, I hate it,” she says, turning her nose up.

“Wow, tell me how you really feel Lyds,” Cora says, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. 

“Don’t tempt me,” she murmurs still glaring at the sweater. It’s god awful still.

Cora rolls her eyes and pushes herself off the doorway already and walks up to stand behind Lydia, wrapping her arms around her waist. “This better? You can’t see it now.” 

She smiles, leaning back against her girlfriend. She’s tempted to make a remark about still feeling the aura of it, but instead she just smiles. “Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
